


Thorny Vows

by Dreamster_Xx



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Gen, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:01:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22899943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamster_Xx/pseuds/Dreamster_Xx
Summary: Shuichi should have known from the moment she vowed it."I will do anything -ANYTHING!- to survive!", her eyes glazing with determination.~In which Kirumi doesn't run away from her execution at first. Instead, she does something much, much worse (Resulting with drastic consequences)~
Comments: 5
Kudos: 75





	Thorny Vows

**Author's Note:**

> Hello <3  
> I'm here with a new book  
> In case you guys are wondering, this is a "What-If" that I had stuck in my brain for a while, so enjoy :)

Shuichi should have known from the moment she vowed it. 

"I will do anything -ANYTHING!- to survive!", her eyes glazing with determination. 

"IT'S PUNISHMENT TIMMMMEEE!!!"

It all happened so quickly, no one could have done anything. At first he was awed at her determination. But when everyone was slowly moving away from her, awaiting for the chain to come, she didn't even try to run, from which he should've gotten the first hint. Standing there with her eyes desperate, posture tense, biting her bottom lip, she looked around the room wildly until her eyes landed on Shuichi.

All of a sudden, so quick that he almost didn't process it, she took a few steps fowards, grabbed his wrist so hard that it left bruises on his pale skin, causing everyone to look at them, and _yanked_ him towards her, making him stumble and causing gasps to rang out. The eye hidden underneath her hair watched the approaching collar with her other eye watching him. 

She pulled him in front of herself, similar to a human shield, and heard the last words she would ever say to him.

"I'm so, _so_ sorry Shuichi." She whispered, solemn, eyes filled with regret. Finally, she pushed him foward to the rapidly approaching chain, his fate sealed when it wrapped around his neck with a _click._

He vaguely heard screaming all around him, but he was too focused on trying to claw the chain off his neck. Shuichi watched as she flew out of the courtroom, his eyes trained on her, showing nothing but betrayal.

He blanched a bit when he felt the chain pull him upwards, reminding him of how Kaede was taken away. Gonta, Kaito, and Maki, interestingly enough, tried to grab him, with Kaito's being the most noticable when he lunged towards him and quickly tried to latch onto his body. It resulted with both their hands stretched outwards to each other, with one of Shuichi's hands on the collar. (It had suddenly and ironically reminded him of Kaede's execution right when he was yanked into the ceiling, awaiting an execution that shouldn't have been his) 

He remembered Himiko, Mui, and Angie's fear. Maki's and Kiyo's normally stoic faces contorted into shock. Gonta, Tenko, and Kokichi's horror. Kaito's frustration. As their faces grew smaller and the pain in his neck grew, he couldn't help but notice Kaede's crossed out portrait, which was so far away at this point he could only see a speck of red. When the ceiling closed, darkness swallowed his vision.

  


The collar which had previously held on his neck released Shuichi, causing him to fall down with a _thud_ and a "Gah!" He couldn't see anything since it was pitch black. He quickly got off the ground and stood up, wobbling a bit, when the lights turned on, turning out to be spotlights, directed at him, which caused him to flinch and avert his eyes. Looking around, he noticed that he seemed to be right in the middle of a hallway, no one in sight. 

Shuichi hadn't heard it at all at first, but he noticed a deep, rumbling noise that had gradually increased. When he turned in that direction, he saw a huge crowd, the majority of them having a sign that read _Notice to Quit!_ in Japanaese and what Shuichi thought were other foreign languages. He started to sweat and turned in the opposite direction and started running away from them.

He ran into another hallway when he saw another crowd of rioters. But that wasn't the pecuilar thing. Instead of facing him, they were faced the other way, and when Shuichi looked, they were actually surronding Kirumi. She was backing away slowly and darting her eyes around wildly. When Kirumi met his gaze, she stared for a few seconds before looking away in shame, eyes filled with guilt.

Hearing more footsteps, Shuichi turned away from her and his eyes widened when he saw that the crowd caught up to him. Both he and Kirumi were surrounded and separated by them on both sides. All of a sudden, a vine covered by thorns suddenly dropped in front of her. He saw her eye it for a bit, hesitating, before grabbing onto it, blood coming out of her hands. When she began to climb he lost sight of her by the rioters.

They were beginning to get _really_ close. So close, that Shuichi couldn't see the hallways anymore and he was afraid that they would trample him. They began to push him, arms reaching out to to hold him. Whenever they did, he tried to push them away, often resulting in them clawing at him. His once clean and pristine uniform had started to get tears, they biggest one being at his collar, ripped by a few inches, showing his white dress shirt which was underneath. When one of the rioters clawed his face, they left behind a deep scratch from his nose to his right cheek, being around two to three inches in length, and caused him to take a deep wince.

When a pain-filled cry from above, one that didn't come from Shuichi, rang out, the crowd suddenly stopped and looked up, him still stuck inbetween them. Shuichi had ended up copying them, and gasped, hand reaching up to cover his mouth, a stream of bright, pink blood landing on it.

Where there had once been ceilings had disappeared, along with the walls. The floors had changed from titles into a sleek, kind of grey rock. There were spider webs all around, most noticably around the vine Kirumi had been climbing, streaks of pink on it. But that wasn't the most shocking part. There were large, circular saws all around her, making loud _whirrs,_ cutting into her skin and making her scream, blood fallling down towards him and the crowd.

After a few moments of watching her scream, Shuichi decided to try and cut through the rioters slowly, hoping that they wouldn't notice him. His efforts had gone to vain, however, when one of them noticed him and immediatly grabbed his arm. This made the rest of the crowd look and also try to grab on to him, this time being much more vicious, resulting in punchs and kicks being thrown towards him. His face covered with scratches and him letting out grunts of pain every so often.

When a loud _snap_ happened, a high-pitched scream following, the rioters wasted no time in letting Shuichi go, making him fall foward and them trampling over him, leavinf foot-shaped bruises on him. He gasped when he felt a sharp pain on his ankle caused by someone stepping it, which let out a _crack_. He grabbed it, wincing, having no doubt that it was at the very least sprained. Looking up, due to the continous screaming, he saw Kirumi falling _towards him,_ her body covered in scratches and her dress basically falling off her body, one arm stretched outward.

His eyes widened and he tried to crawl away from where she was going to land. Fortunately, the crowd had somehow disappeared and he had a safe passage, but unfortunately, he could barely move. He had finally gotten around 10 feet away when he heard the monokubs bickering with each other, hearing an "oof" from one of them. He didn't get a chance to look at who had been pushed and continued falling.

At around 15 feet away, the screaming was so close, it made him tremble. He decided to turn around, and when he did, he saw her body land. It landed on top of Monosuke (the bear that had left out an "oof" he reminded himself) and let out a sickening _splat._ Blood had landed everywhere, with some of it landing on half of his face and a lot of it on his torn uniform. Shocked, he stopped moving and looked at her corpse, arms behind his body in an attempt to crawl away, legs positioned in front of him.

Kirumi had landed on her side, her face away from Shuichi. Her dress was so ripped that if she happened to stand up at that momentm it would probably have fallen off her. Lacerations decorated her body, covering most of her arms, torso, and legs. It made him feel so sick, that he averted his gaze to get the image out of his mind and attempted to not vomit.

After what had finally felt like an eternity, Kaito had suddenly shown up, his face portraying how worried he was. He winced when he saw Shuichi and blanched when he saw Kirumi. He probably looked like a mess, covered in blood and bruises, his uniform covered in rips. Helping him stand up took awhile, resulting in Shuichi with an arm over Kaito's shoulder, teetering a bit due to his ankle. They both started to walk towards a door that had suddenly appeared, probably where Kaito had gone through to reach him.

"How did you get here?" Shuichi rasped out, throat sore. He wanted to know, get his mind off what just happened.

Kaito grimanced. "After the execution, Monokuma was mad. Like, _real_ mad. He asked who wanted to volunteer to bring you back, and I did, of course." He let out a small, painful looking smile. "I couldn't just leave my sidekick here now, could I?"

Arriving at the courtroom resulted in Shuichi being badgered at, asking if he was okay. He, of course, responded with a "could be better". The only who didn't was Kokichi, who looked at him with a strange look the whole time. When Shuichi gave a small nod towards him, he just gave a small, knowing smile, and walked away from everyone.

Returning to his room (after he'd gotten all fixed up), where it was quiet had somewhat calmed him down from the chaos that had happened. When the doorbell rang, he grabbed his crutches (One's that Maki had somehow found for him. Kokichi had revealed that she was the Ultimate Assassin, but he still thought that she was alright if she helped him with that) and hobbled to the door, which a note had been slipped under.

He grabbed the note (which took a couple of tries since he couldn't bend down low enough) and read it. Written in sparkly, purple ink was _I'd knew you would be alright._ Shuichi had raised an eyebrow, guessing who had written the note, and smiled. Grabbing a black pen, he wrote on the other side of it. _Me too._


End file.
